The Magic of Love
by katzy8
Summary: Phoebe and Carlos have always been friends. But when they make a bet and Phoebe has to complete a dare their relationship might go to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoebe POV**

I giggle as Ralphie and Carlos goof off in homeroom. It is our freshman year in high school and we all have been in different classes but we all have a special bond between us that Mrs. Frizzle formed. We all still talked and got together with Mrs. Frizzle often but it just isn't the same thing as having everyone in the same class.

"Eh Phoebe! Ya coming to the game tonight?" Carlos asks as he bats his eyelashes at me. Him, Ralphie and Tim are all on the football team and their first game of the season is tonight.

"Of course I am. Everyone is gonna go." I tell him. He gives me a crooked smile and my stomach starts to have butterflies in it. Why is my stomach getting butterflies for Carlos?

"That's great. You wouldn't want to miss me score the winning touchdown would you?" he jokes and turns around fully to face me.

"Carlos I love you and all but I don't think you are going to get that winning touchdown." I tell him and twirl my hair. I grew my hair out to my elbows and it has taken a beautiful light brown color.

"Let's make a bet. If I get the winning touchdown you have to do a dare that the rest of our friends choose for you. Vice versa for me."

I scoff. "Deal." I say and we shake hands on it.

There is no way that Carlos is getting a winning touchdown.

**At Game**

The game is tied 10-10 and our team has the ball with 7 seconds to go. Carlos is playing but I am not one bit worried about out bet.

The quarter back throws the ball downfield and Carlos runs to catch it. He jumps and gets the ball in his hands and right when he lands in the end zone the buzzer goes off. We won. Carlos got the winning touchdown. I lost the bet. Well at least our friends get to pick the dare and not Carlos.

**After Party**

"Ok guys we need to think of a dare for Phoebe." DA announces as she sits cross legged in her cheerleading uniform.

I blush. I knew the group would think of an embarrassing dare. I glance over to see Carlos staring at DA. He has had a crush on her since 3rd grade but he would never admit it. DA also liked him but she loved playing hard to get with him.

"We could have her hang upside down until she throws up?" suggests Ralphie.

A chorus of no's fills the room.

"Um how about we give Phoebe a blind folded makeover?" Keesha inputs.

DA snaps her fingers. "I got it! Phoebe has to kiss Carlos."

"What!" Carlos and I exclaim at the same time.

"Carlos and Phoebe made a bet. She lost the bet so she should kiss him." DA explains. "Who's with me?"

A chorus of yes fills the room.

"It is settled. Phoebe, Carlos pucker up." Wanda says.

"But Wanda."

"No buts. Now kiss him."

"Seriously that is funny DA now give her the real dare." Carlos tells her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "That is the real dare."

I look at Carlos. "Let's just get this over with." He mutters.

I lean forward and our lips touch. We hold it for a second before pulling away. My lips are tingling and that has never happened with anyone else I ever kissed.

"Done. Happy DA?" he asks.

"Very."


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos POV**

I walk down that hall the next day trying to act normal but honestly I don't feel the same. After the kiss with Phoebe I just feel different. My lips tingled after we kissed and that has never happened with any other girl before. I get to my locker and start to grab my books out of it. Phoebe's locker is next to mine and when I look up she is there pulling books out of her locker.

"Hey Carlos. I hope things aren't too weird after the whole kiss thing." She asks.

"No I mean a dare is a dare and stuff so." I babble.

"Well that's good. Look I gotta go to science now but I will see you in math ok?"

"Oh yeah sure see you in math." I call as she runs down the hall.

My heart is beating in my chest as I watch her walk away.

"Hey man what's up?" Ralphie asks and slaps me on the back.

"Nothing."

"It sure looks like something. Looks like you were checking out Phoebe." He teases.

"Phff. I was not." I counter and slam my locker and head towards me next class.

"Ask her out. I am sure she will say yes. I think she might like you."

"Right. Everybody knows Phoebe has a thing for you." I tell him.

"Nah. I see the way she looks at you. Besides I am more into D.A." he says as we sit down.

"Really? You think I should ask her?"

"Not outright. Ask her to help you in something like….. Math! Have her tutor you in math." Ralphie exclaims.

"Yeah that could work. Thanks Ralph."

"No problem man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos POV**

I walk into math with my palms sweating. I was gonna ask Phoebe if she could tutor me in math even though I really don't need the help. I search the room for Phoebe and I see her in her usual seat by the window. I slide into the seat next to her.

"Hey Phoebe. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh hey Carlos. Yeah um what do you need?" she replies and looks up from her notes on fractions.

"I have been having some um trouble with the fractions and equations in math and uh I was wondering can you like tutor me in uh math." I stumble the words out. Great going Carlos you sound so stupid.

"Oh sure. How about we meet at Starbucks after school?" She suggests.

"Oh yeah that works. How about we walk there together?" I ask. More time with Phoebe will be a score for me.

"Great. See you after school." She says and with that class starts.

**Phoebe POV**

I walk to last period and run into D.A.

"Hey! You ready to learn about history?" she asks jokingly.

"Yeah um so excited." I respond.

"Ok girl spill. I know something happened." She says and steps in front of me.

"Nothing. Carlos just asked me to tutor him in math after school." I say.

"Ooooohhhh is it like a date?" she asks.

"What? No! I don't like him like that. Besides you like him don't you." I respond.

"No! I am into Ralphie. I know you like Carlos so go get him." She tells me.

"I don't know if he likes me though."

"Trust me. He does."


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlos POV**

I walk into Starbucks and order a double espresso. I am so nervous for this study date with Phoebe. I grab the cup and go sit by the fireplace. Even though it is only September it gets really cool in Maine early.

"Hey Carlos."

I look up and see Phoebe walking over to me with a hot chocolate in her hands. "You ready to learn about fractions?"

"So excited." I say.

"Good. Now I thought we should start simple and learn adding and subtracting with simple fractions." She tells me and shows me a lined piece of paper with really simple questions on it.

"What! We learned to do this with !" I exclaim.

"Well then this should be a quick reminder so we can get to more advanced stuff." Phoebe shrugs and hands me the paper.

I finish the problems and move on to more advanced ones and soon we are redoing what we did in class that day.

"Carlos, you don't need any help in math. You are doing perfectly fine." Phoebe tells me and sits back in her chair.

"I uh get it now. I didn't fully understand it before." I lie and scratch the back on my head.

"Carlos, I know that you are lying. Why did you have my come tutor you if you don't need help?"

Next thing I know I lean in and kiss her.


End file.
